The Game
by FreelanceDreamer
Summary: Aaron and Beth get a Friday night to themselves and decide to take advantage of that fact. Beth has an idea that might spice things up, but who will win the game? Please note the rating. (Non-explicit)


**A.N. **So I had some inspiration to write this little fic. I absolutely love Beth and I can't get enough of any and all Hotch/Beth scenes. It's awesome to see the lighter side of Hotch every once and a while even though I love SSA Hotchner. This story is rated **M** it's not especially explicit but is definitely worthy of the rating. Please reconsider reading this type of story is not your cup of tea. With that said please read and review and as always, enjoy.

* * *

Beth Clemmons was completely and utterly happy. After all, how could she not be when she in Aaron Hotchner's arms with the knowledge that she had him all to herself for the weekend? Of course, Jack would be with them this weekend but Beth didn't care, she loved the boy and loved to spend time with him. It was rare that they got to spend so much time together but they'd agreed to take this weekend off which worked out well because it was a long weekend so there was plenty of time to do whatever they wanted to. It was a Friday night, and one that they had spent the majority of relaxing on the couch drinking wine, cuddling, and watching movies.

And if someone stole a kiss every now and again there were definitely no arguments.

Earlier in the night they'd decided on the movie _True Lies_ even though Beth had seen the movie countless times. It hadn't surprised her when Aaron told her he hadn't seen it; they'd had quite a few movie nights and he never seemed to know any of the movies she suggested. Then again, he usually fell asleep half way through the movies anyways. That wasn't the case that night though, he was awake but he was also…alive. She could tell from the way he nuzzled her neck and from the designs he was drawing against her thigh. Ever the gentleman though he would never actually pressure her for sex, even though she was up for a little pressuring.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"You." She answered simply.

"Oh yeah?" She could hear the curiosity in his voice and she shifted so that she was looking up at him.

"You happen to be one of my favourite things to think about." She stated matter-of-factly.

He smiled, "The feeling is mutual Ms. Clemmons."

She grinned; she loved the easy banter that they partook in so often. "What do you think about when you're thinking about me?"

She could tell from the look in his eyes that he was feeling mischievous, and although she loved him regardless she loved him even more (if that were possible) when he was feeling playful.

Aaron hummed against her skin as he thought about his answer. "I think about your skin. The way it feels against mine, the way it smells like that body wash you use, and how soft it is. I think about your laugh…especially when things get tough at work. I think about your eyes, and your smile, and your hands-"

Beth laughed softly, "My hands?" She queried.

He nodded as he threaded his fingers through hers, "You have very nice hands."

"Why thank you."

As he peppered more kisses along the exposed skin on her shoulder and neck Beth closed her eyes. It was moments like this one that she missed the most when he wasn't around. She hadn't really seen him when he was at work but she knew from what he'd told her that he'd learned over the years to compartmentalize and to stay in control at work. Whenever she was with him though he wasn't SSA Hotchner, he was just Aaron. Just a man with flaws, who like to sleep in on Saturdays (if eight a.m. could be considered 'sleeping in') and spending time with his son. Beth loved to see that side of him and was glad that when she was with him she always got that side of him. Even if it did take a little while for him to come back to her from whatever was keeping him away from those he loved – physically or mentally.

When Beth glanced back over at the television she could see that the credits were rolling and that gave her an idea. Pulling away from him she pulled on the hand that was still holding his.

"I want to go to your bedroom." She said as she walked backwards towards his bedroom.

She laughed when he got up off the couch and followed her, not even an arm's length between them as he guided her by moving his hands to her hips. As soon as they were in the room he was pulling her shirt off and Beth was wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss that left them both wanting more. When the bed met up with the backs of her legs she lay back and let him push her up the bed as she worked on getting his pants off.

By the time they were both naked they were panting and the want was very prevalent in every touch, every kiss. Through the fog in her mind Beth remembered that she'd had a purpose for getting him in her that wasn't solely for the purpose of making love.

Although that was top on her list too.

"I want…God _Aaron_." The rest of her words were cut off by the moan he'd coaxed out of her lips.

"You want…?" He asked as he continued his assault on her body with his mouth and his hands. He knew that he was making it difficult for her but that just made it all the more fun, he loved to see her like that: hot, bothered, and wanting him.

Pulling him up from her body for another kiss Beth bucked her hips effectively throwing him off balance and putting herself on top. Grinning triumphantly she took both of his hands and pushed them up over his head.

"I want," she began. "To play a game."

Sitting back on his hips she watched him come down from whatever sex-induced haze he'd been in and register what she'd told him.

"A game?" he asked.

She bit her lip and nodded slowly as she trailed her nails down over his abdomen.

"What kind of game?"

"Oh, I think it's one you'll like."

"Well," he laughed. "I quite like what we were doing."

She grinned, "Don't worry, it involves what we were doing."

"Mmm. Care to explain?"

She smiled and leaned down giving him another kiss. "It's pretty simple. I'm going to put your hands here…" she stated as she pushed his hands back over his head from where they'd taken up home her waist.

"And they're going to stay there while I engage in…let's call it foreplay. You touch me, you lose. The one who holds out the longest wins."

"I thought you said this was a game, it sounds more like torture to me."

She laughed, "Come on Hotchner, it'll be fun. I'll go first."

Letting go of his hands she shot him a look before giving him another kiss. She could feel his muscles tense under her body and kissed him until she felt some of the tension leave his body. She wanted him to enjoy this, not be anxious about the prospect of playing a 'game' in bed, she loved the man but sometimes he took things too seriously.

Moving to his neck she made sure to pepper the skin with red mark, nipping occasionally to make sure to keep him on edge. Moving to his chest she circled his nipples with her tongue earning a moan and she heard his nails scrape at the headboard. Grinning up at him she continued to taste his skin, paying extra attention to the scars he'd accumulated over the years. When she tested his hip bones with her teeth he gasped her name.

It would be too easy to take him into her mouth and finish him. Beth was sure that the game would end at that point and she was having too much fun to stop now. She rose up onto her knees above him but instead of sinking down onto him – even though from the way his hips were moving he most likely would have liked that – she began to touch herself.

The effect on him was instantaneous. She'd barely managed to start pleasuring herself when she found herself on her back underneath him, subjected to kisses that boiled her blood and made her dig her nails into the backs of his shoulders. When they finally broke apart she grinned up at him.

"How long was that?"

"Does it matter?" He replied before tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue.

"Not if you don't mind losing."

Although he never responded to her taunt his moving her arms over her head were answer enough. She almost regretted challenging him to this game, she already wanted to give up and touch him, she wasn't going to last long anyways.

Beth arched on the bed when he went down on her. He knew damn well that oral sex was one of Beth's vices. Gripping the bed sheets tightly she was vaguely aware of the keening sound coming out of her mouth. God if he kept going at his current pace she was going to climax before they even got to the sex.

Pulling on his hair (she absolutely loved how short it was, it was just long enough to run her hands through), she sat forward and met him halfway pulling him back down so he was over her again.

"What happened to slow and steady wins the race?" She asked breathlessly.

He grinned, "Who taught you that? I won anyways"

"Shut up," Beth said as she rolled her eyes and pulled him down to continue where they'd left off.

At that point Beth wanted nothing more than to take him inside of her and to give over to all the feelings and sensations that he always evoked in her. Reaching between them, she palmed him and felt him shudder against her.

"Beth…" he hissed through gritted teeth.

She watched his reactions as she stroked him, his head was buried in her neck and his breathing was erratic, his body was tense. When his hands weren't balled in the sheets they were rough against her skin, further proof of how good she made him feel. She could tell when he was getting close because his moans became more frequent and the way her name coming from his lips changed.

Before she could finish him off he pulled back, which frustrated Beth more than it did Aaron. She watched as he reached into the drawer and pulled out the condom (she was on the pill but he insisted on using them), putting it on quickly and entering her before she could really understand everything that had happened. Arching her back she moaned as she felt each inch of him fill her completely, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer so their foreheads touched.

When he started to move, his thrusts were long and accentuated and they drove Beth crazy. Digging her nails into his shoulders she urged him on with moans and breathless endearments; all of which were returned.

It didn't take long for the sensations to build, the familiar feeling of closeness feeding the fire in her belly. Whimpering, she thrust her own hips up to meet Aaron's trying to get closer than they already were. His own thrusts had sped up, a sure sign that his own climax was quickly approaching. Throwing her head back Beth called out his name, her whole body going rigid from the intensity of the climax. Repeating his name, she held on tightly to him as he went still over her moments later. For a moment they both just lay there, panting and trying to regain full cognitive functionality. They were still connected in the most intimate of ways when Beth felt the kisses to her neck begin again.

"Did you like my game?" She asked.

"I did. You're not very good though."

She laughed, "I can't help that I like to touch you."

He chuckled and pulled away to go clean up, returning after a moment to lie back down and tuck her against his chest.

"I'm really, _really_ happy right now Aaron." Beth said sounding sleepy.

He smiled and kissed the skin behind her ear. "Me too."

Closing his eyes Aaron let his mind drift, letting the tiredness from the week wash over him and hopefully wash out all the stress, anger, and frustration. Beth needed one hundred percent of his attention now and if he was being honest he preferred it that way. Exhaling, he let his body relax and felt Beth do the same.

"Beth?" he murmured softly.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Turning in his arms she kissed him lazily before pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Aaron."


End file.
